


On the Fence

by GoblinCatKC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/pseuds/GoblinCatKC
Summary: While at the farm, Raphael comes upon a surprise that Michelangelo left for him in the forest and takes full advantage...whether Leonardo likes it or not.





	On the Fence

Remnants of wire fencing dotted the edges of the Jones farm. Installed decades ago, they'd been left to fall apart, and now long sections of torn wire lay along the forest floor, covered with moldering leaves, soil and grass. Vines and weeds twisted through any of the fence still standing, and tree roots forced the support poles up at odd angles to tangle in the branches. Circling forty acres round the farm, the fence provided less security and more a sense of boundaries, where one land stopped and another started, rusting reminders of civilization as nature ran wild.

Which made his discovery at the end of the path all the more surprising.

The trail had been growing fainter for the last half-hour, slowly erased as the wind scattered the literal breadcrumbs leading through the trees. A brief rain, more a mist or faint sprinkling of water, had also washed away some of the trail, so that Raphael had quickened his steps. He wasn't the best tracker of the family--he missed the broken twigs or half-formed footprint that his brothers could spot--and a sense of urgency filled him as sparrows flew away in front of him. A few more minutes and he might not find what Michelangelo had strongly hinted was out here waiting for him.

The sun hovered just above the horizon. Summer days could last forever out here, but dusk was fast creeping up. As the shadows grew longer, the air trembled and turned a shade cooler, warning him to hurry. The trail was nearly gone now. Around a tall oak, bending to pass through the hanging wisps of tall bushes, stepping into a small clearing-

Raphael froze.

A single square of fence was still standing, the support poles nearly swallowed by old apple trees so that there was no way that his brother, neatly framed in the center, could pull the rusted steel away or free himself from the knots binding him tightly.

His wrists had been bound up to the sides of the fence, not so far that he had to stretch but enough that his muscles had to be sore holding them there. If Raphael looked closely, he could see that Leonardo's wristbands had been removed, putting the rope against his bare skin and leaving marks turning into soft bruises. Raphael glanced down. Leonardo's legs had been tethered the same way, spread far enough to be inviting, the rope going through the fence to lash his ankles securely to the steel posts.

As Raphael watched, Leonardo shifted, trying to ease the strain of his weight falling on just a few points of pressure on his body. He tried to bring his legs together and winced as the fence groaned, refusing to budge, and Raphael realized that Leonardo had been tied so that as much as he felt like he might be able to stand straight, he could only just turn his knees inward. The movement made his vulnerability obvious to anyone watching, and no doubt it was what made Leonardo's face burn as he tried and failed. That he was blindfolded only punctuated his helplessness.

"Man," Raphael whispered under his breath. "Mikey got you real good this time, huh?"

He thought he'd been quiet, but Leonardo's head lifted ever so slightly. Another breeze slipped through the trees and blew across them. Raphael put his arms around himself at the sudden chill, but he went still watching his brother shiver once, unable to move. The sunset making the leaves glow gold also sparkled on the faint sheen of rain left behind on Leonardo's skin. Raphael had been covered by branches as he ran, but his brother had been held fast at the mercy of the elements.

No wonder Leonardo hadn't called out. Alone and vulnerable, Leonardo's instincts forced him to stay quiet, hoping he wouldn't be noticed by anything wandering by.

With a slow smile growing on his face, Raphael wandered a little closer.

* * *

Dried grass broke underfoot, small stones crunched together, and Leonardo's breaths grew quicker, softer. If he'd hoped that the unseen runner would keep going, the steps coming deliberately toward him warned him that he'd been spotted. That his watcher was intent.

His shiver had nothing to do with the rain.

Michelangelo's attentions had left him sore and exhausted. As always. Their youngest brother could turn into a rampant whirlwind, pinning his lovers and leaving warning nips to keep them still. The worst of them, a strong bite at the base of Leonardo's throat, still throbbed faintly as his heart began to race again. He leaned more than stood against the fence, hanging more and more heavily against the rope holding him up.

How long had he been left here? The sun had still been near high noon when Michelangelo had lured him out this far, only a little farther along when Michelangelo had pushed him against the apple tree. His brother had a stamina that continued to surprise him, getting his second wind while Leonardo was still panting, holding Leonardo's hands crossed at the wrist high above him, all the while nudging his feet further and further apart. By their third coupling, Leonardo had been breathless, not so much pinned as held by his brother's hand, his head falling farther and farther back on Michelangelo's shoulder.

When the handcuffs locked one wrist to the fence, he'd been too lost in his brother's kiss to realize it. When the second handcuff locked his other wrist to the fence, he'd tried to pull away only for the kiss to turn bruising, for Michelangelo to ignore his muffled murmurs to make sure the steel had clasped tight against his skin.

And then a long hour had passed as Michelangelo laboriously bound him with shoelace-thin rope, threading it through the fence and around Leonardo's wrists in a way that Michelangelo couldn't have if he'd had to catch his brother. As Leonardo tried to yank free, Michelangelo would chuckle and force another kiss from him, then tie a ridiculously tight knot and move to the next limb.

Halfway through, Michelangelo unlocked the handcuffs and hung them back on his belt. He'd lashed down his sibling's wrists and elbows, his neck and his knees. The fence bent nicely to accommodate his shell, but Leonardo had no leverage. He groaned as he tried to put his weight on his legs and found rope instead pressing painfully into him.

"At least I'm not leaving you out here all night," Michelangelo had said, finishing the last tie on his ankle. He gave the knot a good tug and then stood, cupping Leonardo's face. "I'm not that mean."

Leonardo had turned in his brother's hands only to be forced to face forward again. "I swear, you rotten little brat, if you-"

Michelangelo's mouth pressed firm against his, silencing Leonardo while his hands slid down his shell and grabbed his ass, gripping tight enough to make him wince and lift up against him. As Leonardo trembled, tensing uselessly, Michelangelo grinned and leaned back.

"Just for that," Michelangelo had said, taking Leonardo's bandanna and refolding it before slipping it back over his brother's face, tying it tight. Leonardo tried to shake off his blindfold, then tried to scrape it off against the fence.

"Can you get it loose?" Michelangelo sing-songed. "Can you wiggle free at all?"

Leonardo set his jaw, but he knew from experience not to stay quiet. "...no."

"Maybe a couple hours out here'll wear you down," Michelangelo said. "Teach you to be a little more grateful for small favors. You're lucky I let you go without a gag. I mean, you're not using your mouth right now. I could just stuff it full of leaves or whatever and use my own bandanna to keep 'em in there."

"...thank you," Leonardo forced himself to say.

Michelangelo hadn't said anything else, forcing one more kiss before his footsteps moved away. Leonardo listened until they vanished, and then he was left alone, unable to stand straight, unable to put his weight on anything but the small points where he was bound. He knew the sun was starting to set in earnest, probably already touching the horizon, and the wind grew cool as it played over his skin. It would probably be nightfall by the time Michelangelo sent someone for him. And that thought was just as nerve wracking as being left out all night.

And then it started to rain.

Not hard. A light, light mist pattered down on him, just enough to turn the wind into faint torture. Added to the torment of trying to adjust himself, of finding a pressure point that wasn't bound, he started to twist and tug at the rope. The longer he was forced to keep this position, the more his body demanded to move. Another breeze blew over him, making him gasp as he tensed and drew up what he knew would be dramatic bruises in the morning.

Someone was coming. Leonardo breathed in, wanting to be found and hoping he wouldn't be. No way of knowing who it was—but they were coming closer. They'd seen him, and the crunching leaves and twigs meant they wanted him to know they were there.

The hand that touched his cheek was warm. He couldn't help turning and pressing his face to that warmth. A chuckle—Leonardo winced. Raphael.

"What've we got here?" Raphael said, leaning close and pressing a kiss. His hand slid down Leonardo's shell, cupping the back of his thigh and lifting gently. "That a little better?"

"...yeah." Leonardo felt the pressure ease on the ropes, turning into a dull throb around his wrists and ankles.

"You've been out here this whole time?" Raphael said. He put his free hand on Leonardo's other thigh, holding him firmly against himself. "How'd he catch you?"

"He's...distracting," Leonardo said. He rubbed his face against the face and sighed when the blindfold refused to move. "Please take this damn thing off."

"Distracting, right." Raphael squeezed his brother's thighs, making him arch against him. "Just like you're a distracting piece of tail. Ready for round two? Not that it matters—you're getting it whether you like it or not."

His words had the desired effect. Leonardo struggled in his arms, writhing satisfyingly in his hands but without any hope of freeing himself, coughing once as he pulled against the rope around his throat. Raphael leaned in and ran his teeth along the rope, then closed his teeth against the bruised skin. As expected, Leonardo groaned, throwing his head back as Raphael felt himself swelling up against Leonardo's entrance.

"You're cute like this, fearless," Raphael said, licking his brother's cheek to draw an angry flush. "Trying to fight back even though we both know you ain't going nowhere. Get ready—you're gonna be riding me for as long as I can hold out."

Despite his words, Raphael slid into him as slowly as he could. Leonardo's mouth fell open as he took in inch after inch, accepting more and more of his brother until finally he cried out. Raphael stopped moving in and then began to draw out, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to keep steady. When he had almost fully withdrawn, he pressed back in and kept up a painfully slow rhythm.

"Damn," Raphael breathed, holding Leonardo tight against himself, refusing to let him move at all. "Maybe Mikey's got a damn good idea here. Fearless fuck toy...just keep you here all night in the cold, make you all happy someone comes out here to plow ya."

"You wouldn't," Leonardo gasped as Raphael's cock forced him up on his toes. "Would you?"

"Real tempting," Raphael said. "Nice to have you all strung up for me. Wish I had a leash to take you back. Lock you up so you can't run off."

"Locks're easy," Leonardo said, resting more and more in Raphael's hands as he drew out again. "I could've..."

Raphael smiled as his brother's voice trailed off. "Could've gotten outta here easy? That why you're still here? Lemme guess, Mikey fucked you to keep you distracted, huh?"

Leonardo flushed red and refused to answer. That just made Raphael laugh and nip at his jaw, forcing him to yield to his mouth again.

"Now there's a weakness that'll be fun to exploit," Raphael said, frowning. "Good thing no one but us knows about it, or else I'd be saving your damn ass a lot. Damn...damn...too good. Think about..."

"Mikey," Leonardo readily supplied, knowing what Raphael meant. "Think about Mikey. You have to yell at him after this."

"Huh?" Raphael felt the need slacken, staving off the climax for a few more minutes. "Why? 'Cause he...oh...shit..."

Raphael gripped a little harder. Leonardo tied up like this was nice, but it really was too dangerous. If a hiker had wandered by, if a mountain lion or bear, or even if it had just rained a little harder... And they had enemies. If one of them had found Leonardo like this...

"Yeah," Raphael said, pressing in again until his brother gasped. "Gotta yell at him. After I give him something for this. Dammit, really do wish I had a leash to take you home."

He picked up the pace. Leonardo rocked against him, making small sounds that he couldn't control. Raphael grinned, pleased at himself for forcing his brother to lose himself, and swallowed his sounds with a kiss.

Finally he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He thrust forward in several short bursts, barely holding himself back from driving in too deep. Leonardo breathed in, and his cry vanished into Raphael's mouth. As Raphael came, still thrusting, Leonardo twisted and pulled against the rope, his brother filling him for several seconds. Somewhere during Raphael's climax, Leonardo came as well, falling limp against his brother as Raphael finished.

In silence, Raphael released Leonardo slowly, easing him against the fence again. Leonardo could barely stand, hanging by his wrists and throat. With one hand under his leg to hold some of his weight, Raphael took his sai and ran the tip across the thin ropes on his brother's wrist. With one slice, the rope fell free, and Leonardo's arm fell across Raphael's shoulder. The second cut at other wrist, and Leonardo all but draped over him.

"Hang on," Raphael said, putting his sai at his throat. "Don't move."

"No prob'," Leonardo said, slurred from exhaustion, "Can't."

Raphael hesitated, forcibly steadying his hand. He couldn't afford to slip. Holding his breath, he slashed the rope away from Leonardo's skin. As his brother leaned against him, Raphael bent and cut his legs free.

"Don't think I don't get what you're doing," Raphael said, twirling his sai back into his belt, then hauling his brother into his arms. "You just wanna slack it back home."

His only answer was a weary mmph and Leonardo putting his other arm around him, holding him close for warmth. Raphael sighed and hefted him a little higher, carrying him back down the trail.

The sun had disappeared complete, and the stars began to brighten behind the last pink and purple light. As the wind blew a little harder, Raphael enjoyed the feeling of his brother's embrace, the way he trembled against him. He couldn't sleep and yet he didn't talk, and Raphael had the rare gift of a long walk with his brother with no argument between them.

Maybe he wouldn't yell at the little brat after all.


End file.
